


The Morning After Party

by Metue



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Edward Elric Keeps Alchemy, Edward Elric Keeps Automail, Just two bros watching the porno they accidentally made together, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Canon, RoyedOply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metue/pseuds/Metue
Summary: Naked, hungover and in a hotel room with a stranger, at least he assumed it was a stranger. Roy learns a lesson in drinking too much and attempting to wrangle Edward Elric.Also making his own pornography apparently...
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	The Morning After Party

**Author's Note:**

> First submission for RoyedOply and first time writing smut. Do treat me well and tell me how to improve. This probably occurs like 5 years after canon.
> 
> Position: Liore  
> Prompt: Ed and/or Roy are drunk off their asses.   
> Property: Hotel

Roy woke up feeling as though something had crawled into his mouth and died during the night. He reached over to his side table and tried to grab the glass of water he kept by his bed. His hand hit blank air and the distinct pang of a hangover started up in the back of his head. He vaguely remembered getting drinks last night but he didn’t delve too much into it. He opened his eyes he realised he was not in his room at home, instead he was in a small hotel room.

He remembered checking in here the day before on his way from Central to Ishval, though he could not remember at all how he ended up in bed. He breathed slowly for a moment hoping the details of the night would suddenly flow into his mind but he had no such luck. Roy had hoped his days of waking up clueless in hotel rooms had been left behind, oh what a fool he was to trust himself.

He reached out to stretch, feeling an ache in his shoulders and the stiffness that came after a long few days of travel. His arm brushed by something warm and soft. Hair. He went still and thought ‘Fuck’. He almost dreaded looking to his side to see who or what he had picked up last night. He took a brief account of himself and realised that he was naked.

He retracted his arms slowly, slunk back down into bed and groaned quietly. Naked, hungover and in a hotel room with a stranger, at least he assumed it was a stranger. This would certainly not help in his attempts to smarten up his reputation a bit from his younger years and even in his younger years he hadn’t ever actually done something so foolish while on military business. Though he was one of only two full Generals in the Amestris army and though he knew technically no one but Führer Grumman could reprime him, his chest still clenched with fear at the thought of Hawkeye’s reaction when he arrived at base later today. She would know. She always knew.

He guessed that it was still quite early, he never could sleep in while hungover. He supposed the next thing to be done was to wake up his bed companion so that they could make a break for it back to wherever they came from without having to endure the looks and whispered comments from the peanut gallery that would inevitably be hanging around the lobby later in the morning.

He turned to the side to get a look at them. All he could see was a mass of golden blonde hair, shifting slightly as they breathed. He cursed himself, of course he’d get outrageously drunk and shack-up with the first person he saw that looked even slightly like Edward. He felt, not for the first time, self-disgust over his attraction to the man.

At least the hair was long so they were probably a woman he reassured himself, finding a bit of humour in imaging Edwards reaction if he was to hear that. Though he knew no one would say a word had he taken a man back to his room, he still preferred to keep that aspect of himself well under wraps. He knew it would not serve him well in his goals to rise to the top of the country and that for those rumours to start on top of everything else that was going on at the moment would simply be more fuel for his near constant headaches these days. 

He reached out a hand to shake their shoulder gently, hoping to ease them awake for what would probably be a blunt and awkward discussion about how he thought it best that they get out immediately.

“Fuck off Al it’s like 7 Am.” the lump muttered.

Roy paused. He must be hearing things, a guilty conscience that’s all. They probably said something else completely and his ears were just playing tricks on him. He shook the lump once more and it rolled over towards him. Eyes still closed and with half a scowl, the face of Edward Elric turned towards him.

“What do ya want? Y’know I can’t work in the mornings.” He growled and peaked open his eyes.

Roy couldn’t stop himself from gaping, he quickly started going through things in his mind trying to figure out whether this was real life or a particularly realistic dream he was having, or perhaps maybe a nightmare. He wasn’t sure yet.

Ed stared back at him, eyes slowly opening more and more in a dawning sort of horror. The scowl on his face left in exchange for a look of slack jawed confusion. Roy watched as Edward came to the same conclusions he had. No clothes, strange room and perhaps also, no recollection of how he had gotten there. He moved his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out.

Roy wished he knew how to handle this situation, yet he was still holding out hope that this was all just some hyper realistic dream his subconscious had concocted just to mess with him. Revenge for all the hours of sleep lost recently to staying up doing paperwork and reading. He knew one of them would have to break the silence and judging by the look of utter incomprehension on Edward’s face he realised that it would have to be him. He sat up in bed, straightened his back, looked ahead and braced himself.

“Good morning Fullmetal.”

There was splutter and something like a curse and the space in the bed beside him shuck violently as Ed sprang off it to stare and point at him.

“What the fuck Mustang! Don’t you ‘Good morning Fullmetal’ me” he shouted only slightly hysterically, while shifting from foot to foot. His eyes wide open and hair wild around him having undoubtedly been taken out of its high tail at some point in the night. “What happened last night? Why am I, no, why are you naked in my room!”

“Honestly Edward, I was hoping you could tell me that. I seem to have lost any recollection of the night.” Roy responded as levelly as he could, not bothering to mention that he had actually thought it was his own room they were in. Ed regarded him with suspicion.

“Fuck” he groaned and sat down onto the bed.

Roy nodded in agreement, noting with a bit shame a dark purple bruise he must’ve left on Ed’s shoulder during the night. There was then an awkward silence. Roy wracked his brain trying to remember anything about what had occurred the night before. He knew the basic gist of it of course.

He, Edward and a few other officers had been on their to central when due to ice on the tracks the train had to stop for the night in a little no name village on the side of the tracks whose main business seemed to be passing gossip from one part of the country to the other. There had been uncertainty about when they would be able to get going the next day and it had been agreed that it would be best to wait until at least midday before the train set off again to give the ice time to thaw. Given the rare opportunity to sleep in the next day everyone was eager for a drink at the residence bar.

Roy could remember drinking shots of cheap whiskey with Edward and First Lieutenant Junkers while talking aimlessly about the particularities of coffee and alcohol. Junkers was a strong believer in a good milky coffee, something that disgusted Edward and led to a heated debate between them. Roy had sat back and quietly enjoyed the mundaneness of the conversation and the relaxed atmosphere of the place. After so long of dealing with tensions with other members of the brass and socialising only for the sake of wedeling another grant towards Ishval, it was a nice break to just sit back while those around him enthusiastically talked nonsense.

He moved to throw his legs over the side of the bed and noticed pain in his shoulders and knees. What had he done last night to warrant that? He couldn’t imagine that in their state of intoxication they could’ve had the coordination to do any sort of gymnastic feats while they were…engaged. He wondered if they even managed to get engaged given how drunk they must’ve been. He looked over at Ed and noticed some redness around his automail ports, a part of the night came back to him.

He was out in the cold, trousers soaked through, hands freezing and a strong enough buzz of alcohol in his head that those things could easily be ignored. Edward was knelt down in the snow ahead, the flash of transmutation dancing around him. Roy bent down and reached under his arms in an attempt to pick him up off the ground and stop him from giving himself frostbite from his automail.

“Noooo, don’t stop me bastard. I need to do this, I need to show it!”

“Do what Edward?” he had asked in exasperation. Despite being drunk himself he obviously was not quite as far gone as Edward was, yet.

“Shhh, shh. The thing, the thing Al and I were talking about. I figured it out, I can do it now, I just gotta remember.”

At this stage Roy was too gone to even register the apprehension he should feel at those words.

“What are you talking about Edward? Stop this now, you’re in no state to be doing any alchemy.” He ordered, while tugging more at the man trying to get him to his feet and inside. He was freezing cold, and the automail arm felt frigid to the touch.

“I’m always in a state to be doing alchemy bastard, I’m a state alchemist!” he said before slumping back into Roy’s arms and devolving into laughter. The sudden change in force caused Roy to slip backwards into the snow with Ed on top of him. Unable to help himself, be it from the alcohol, the freezing cold infesting his bones or maybe even Ed’s terrible joke, Roy started laughing too. They both attempted to stumble up with little success, falling forward, arms flailing, they both landed on their knees leaning into one another, ice crystals forming in their hair, laughing uncontrollably.

Roy’s memory trailed off there and he creased his brow and turned to stare at Ed. “I remember the transmutation. The thing you said you’d figured out for yourself and Al.”

Ed turned to him slightly baffled and shrugged “I don’t remember doing any transmutation. I remember being with the other guys and then I just remember being cold and wet with you and you hogging all the hot whiskey to yourself.”

Well that would explain why I can’t remember the rest of the night Roy thought glumly to himself. Though now he could begin to put together a bit of timeline of what must’ve happened. Alcohol, snow, hot whiskey and then…

“Oh!” Ed exclaimed and reached out for something large and blocky on the table beside him Roy hadn’t previously noticed. He inspected it for a second, opening up the compartment in it. “I must’ve taken out the camcorder Al gave me for my birthday at some point, all the film in it’s been used up” he said looking at Roy. “You don’t suppose…”

“That in your drunken state you would’ve thought it a good idea to film us for your own perverted entertainment?” Roy supplied.

Ed flushed a bright red. “No! I was not supposing that, you pervert bastard. If either of us would think to do that it would definitely be you! I was just thinking, if it’s been used we could try see what actually happened last night.”

Roy bit back a comment about Edward wanting to watch himself in his own porno and nodded. “Think you can get the tape to play on the video player attached to the TV there” he asked.

Ed rolled his eyes at him “Of course I can you old man.” 

He got up and put on a pair of boxers before going over and bending down in front of the television. Roy tried to quiet the part of his mind that was appreciating his backside as he watched him fiddle with the video player and the buttons on the television, taking out the tape and inserting it into the slot. Roy decided he should probably be a bit more decent himself and grabbed his briefs from where they’d been thrown on the floor by his uniform to slip them on.

He walked back over to the edge bed to watch as Edward got the video up and running. Finding a bit of comfort in how, despite the awkwardness of the situation, they had managed to fall back into their old habits of bantering with little trouble. Ed scooted back on the carpet to sit near Roy’s feet as the tape finally began to play.

The screen showed Edward spinning the camera around his room with a very shaky hand and his slurred voice declaring “Alllll I wanted to talk with you. I miss you Al. Wish you’d come back from Xing but like also keep doing stuff out in Xing. I’m so proud of you Al, love you so-” Edward’s drunken ramblings to his brother were interrupted by the sound of his hotel room door being swung open and Mustang, still visibly wet from the snow and ice they’d been out in earlier, marched in.

“Edward, you are not, not going outside again. You’ve to make sure you don’t freeeze” Roy’s generally well controlled speech was stuttered and stilted.

“Ha!” Ed exclaimed. “You said not twice, so I am going outside.” The camera was turned around to focus on Ed’s grinning face. “Look Al! The bastards being concerned for me, gotta show everyone I caught this on camera.”

At his feet Edward snorted at his own antics and Roy gave him a shove with his foot.

Ed swung the camera around again as Roy stumbled towards him, his chest blocking most of its view, as he tried to pry it out of Ed’s hands. “Stop it” Ed insisted, “You’re just being a dick cause you got most of the whiskey”.

The camera was moving so violently and Roy started to feel motion sick just watching it. It then seemed to be in Roy’s hands as it showed Ed looking angrily, hair half frozen and obviously soaked to the bone.

“I’m gonna use this tomorrow to show how much of an idiot you’re being,” Roy taunted. Putting the camera down, facing the bed, on the side table it had been on this morning and obviously forgetting to turn it off.

In the background there was scuffling and Ed was saying “Ya know, if you wanted me to take my clothes off Mustang all you had to do was ask.” Roy wished he could see what was going on between them.

“I’m getting us out of our wet clothes so we don’t freeze to death you idiot.” his voice responded. 

‘Ah’ he thought. So that must be it. They were naked because they were warming up. A few moments passed with nothing but the ruffling of clothes as they got undressed before coming back into view as they both crawled into the bed. Ed was closest to the camera and Roy was fit behind him. Ed’s cheeks were flushed bright red as Roy wrapped his arms around him and drew him closer.

“Gotta keep you warm.” Roy had muttered.

“So that’s what happened.” Roy said to himself. An odd mixture of relief and disappointment filling him as he watched himself and Edward settling in closer together in bed. Though that feeling did not last. What had looked like simple readjustment soon became something that looked more like grinding. Ed threw his head back on Roy’s shoulder and the sound of panting became louder and louder. Roy felt frozen watching this, unsure whether or not to ask Ed to stop the tape.

“What are you doing?” Roy on the video murmured into Ed’s ear. The arm that had previously been across his chest moving further down and out of sight. Ed then let out a moan, leaving little uncertainty as to where the hand had gone. The rutting continued and Roy could’ve helped but marvel at how beautiful Ed’s face was. His eyes were scrunched in pleasure, flush high on his cheeks, his mouth sack and tongue out wetting his lips. He felt himself getting hard in his briefs.

He knew he should tell Edward to turn it off. That it was enough and they could see what had happened. But he wanted to see how it ended. How Edward's face looked at the moment of orgasm.

Roy’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Ed’s shoulder move as he reached his hand down and brought Roy’s hand up to his mouth to slip Roy’s fingers in. His eyes closed and cheeks hollowed as he sucked on them, using his hand to move the fingers in and out of his mouth. At this stage Roy was getting painfully hard, his briefs doing little to hide his erection. It was taking all his self-control no to start touching himself to the scene. He averted his eyes to finally look down at Edward. Though he could not see the young man’s face he could see from his loose fitting boxers that he had the same issue. Ed turned back to look at him, his eyes were half lidded, he had the same flush on his face he did in the video and Roy felt helplessly overwhelmed with lust.

Not breaking eye-contact Edward reached down with his hand towards his crotch and ground his palm in, letting out a soft moan. Roy swallowed hard and reached down to himself. Slipping his hand into his briefs and groaning as he wrapped his hand around his dick, watching as Edward slipped his hand into his own boxers. A moan from the television distracted them both as they looked back at the scene unfolding.

Roy took his spit slick fingers out of Ed’s mouth and moved his fingers out of sight and under the covers. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t see the specifics, he could see from Ed’s face exactly when he must’ve slipped the first finger in. His eyes flew shut and his teeth sank into his lip for a few seconds as he started letting out a litany of curses.

“Fuck, fuck, you bastard. Always wanted this, wanted you so badly, want you in me. Fuck, Mustang, I want you inside me.” He gasped and whimpered, as Roy leaned in closer.

“God, Ed should’ve known you’d be like this. So good, so willing. You’re ready for another finger right? I’ll fuck you nice and open with my fingers and then I’ll give you my cock.”

On the floor in front of him Ed let out groan from the words being spoken and Roy tightened his hand around his dick, mind to overcome with arousal to feel any embarrassment at what he’d said in the moment. He watched Ed’s face in fascination as he must’ve added another finger, he could see him shudder and let out a whine as he started breathing heavier, licking at his lips again. Roy shifted his arms and he could only guess that he took hold of Ed's dick as he clearly jolted and let out a loud moan.

“Fuck Roy, enough, please, can’t last. I want you in me. Please, just give me your cock. I’ll take it so well, you’ll feel so good.”

On the edge of the bed Roy groaned, he couldn’t believe his ears. It was like watching a wet dream. He quickened his pace on his own dick. In the video Ed’s face opened up, his mouth going slack and his eyes going wide as he let out the most sinful noises. Roy could only assume he had hit his prostate.

“So close,” he whimpered. “Please just, inside me.”

Roy groaned and on the screen Ed let out a disappointed noise, as Roy started to shift, taking his fingers out of Ed. Roy felt absolutely transfixed as he watched Ed on the screen as

Roy entered into him. The little stuttering noises he let out, the sweat that was sliding down his temple, the way his bottom lip had become bright red from how his teeth had dug into it and the blown irises of his wide open, golden eyes. Roy had never seen something so erotic in his life.

“Fuck” The Ed in front of him muttered to himself as they started to move and grind together on the screen. Roy burying his face into Ed’s neck biting down and giving him the mark that was still visible now. Ed let out a loud shout at that and writhed against Roy.

Roy’s hand moved faster and faster over his dick, never in his life had he felt so turned on before, he dragged his eyes away for a second to look at Ed and saw that he had taken his cock out of his pants. His hand moving rapidly up and down it, precum leaking out it’s

red tip. This just spurred Roy on further, not sure which he wanted to watch more.

Seeming to have a second sense for when he was being watched Ed turned once more to look at Roy, the noises of their recorded coupling in the background as they both worked themselves harder and harder in their hands, not once breaking eye contact. Ed was the first to release, his face broadcasting his pleasure as he came all over his hand and stomach, moaning loudly in time with the video. After watching that in real life Roy was not far after, ruining his briefs.

Their movie counterparts had started talking once more, drawing their attention back to the screen. “God Edward, I’ve wanted this for so long you wouldn’t believe.” Roy said.

“Me too, me too” Ed gasped. “Always wanted you, always thought you weren’t interested.”

“How could I not be interested, you’re so beautiful, in every way Ed. You’re so beautiful”

“Fuck!” Ed moaned and then Roy knew he was coming as his face mirrored that which he had just watched. He heard a deep groan and knew he himself had followed not too long afterwards.

On screen Edward seemed to fall asleep straight away and he watched as he looked at him sadly and said “I think I might love you.” Before turning away and lying on the other side of the bed.

They sat in silence for a minute more as the video continued to roll, showing both of them falling asleep. Edward turned to look at him. He wanted to tell him it was just the alcohol, or the moment or the sex, but knew he couldn’t lie. He couldn’t deny to him what he felt after that.

Ed stood up and reached his hand forward to Roy, tugging him off the bed and close to him. They stared into each other’s eyes and Ed’s face then split into a grin. Roy’s brain froze.

“I think I might love you too” he said, as he leaned up to give Roy a chaste kiss.

For all his glib and wit the only thing Roy could respond with was, “We really need a shower.”

Ed let out a shout of laughter as he grabbed his hand and drew him into the room’s bathroom.

Roy found himself smiling.

  


**Author's Note:**

> There we have it. For any who are interested Ed was attempting (and succeeded) in transmuting Elsa's palace from frozen in the hotels yard. Sadly this could not be included due to word constraints though I am considering writing a sequel.


End file.
